


Dress Up

by SophieD



Series: Parker and Alex [16]
Category: Leverage, Orange is the New Black
Genre: Date Night, Dinner, Dress Up, Eleven Madison Park restaurant, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Relationship, relationship, yellow dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is taking Parker out for dinner.  Parker has a surprise of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know what I want! A bit of a surprise for those of you who aren't Leverage fans. Oh and I included the link to the restaurant, just in case someone wants to take me there.

I’ve been out all afternoon. As I come back into the apartment, I call for Parker. “Hey! Are you home?” “Yeah” comes a voice from the bedroom. With a smile I head in to see what she’s up to. She has her back to me as she digs through her closet. I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. “What’cha doing?” She wriggles her way around to face me. “Packing” she says as she gives me a kiss. “Oh yeah? Where are you going?” “Paris. I’ve got a job.” I laugh. “You going to steal something?” She smiles. “Of course.”

She turns back to whatever she was looking for. “I wish you could come with me Alex.” “I do too. I love Paris. I’m so tired of this probation crap. I can’t wait until I can travel again.” “Me too” she says. “We could have so much fun.” “Hmmm” I say. “I’m not sure we’d ever make it out of the hotel room.” Parker laughs. “That’s what I said. Fun!” I laugh along. I make a mental note to talk to my probation officer. I’ve been a good girl. Maybe he’ll cut me some slack.  
I sit on the bed and watch her pack. “When are you leaving?” I ask. “Early” is her answer. “Before you get up.” I watch a few more minutes. “Well maybe we should go out tonight then?” She turns to me. “Yeah. I’d like that. I have a new dress…” “Oh yeah?” I ask. She smiles. “Mmmm hmmm. It’s pretty too.” “I can’t wait” I tell her with a wink. I leave her to her business and go to the other room to find a nice place to make reservations.  
It doesn’t take me long to find the perfect place. Eleven Madison Park is a place I’ve been wanting to try. They’re known for their tasting menu featuring foods local to the New York area. Their food is described as ‘whimsical’ and I think Parker might get a kick out of it. If nothing else, she can check out their high ceilings and Art Deco architecture. I get lucky with dinner reservations for 7:00.

I run back to the bedroom to tell Parker the good news. She turns around and I stop in my tracks. I feel like I can’t breathe. My knees are wibbly wobbly. Parker is wearing a skin tight yellow dress. It’s cut very short, showing off her long legs. Her long blonde hair is loose and she’s got bright red lipstick on. “What do you think?” she asks. I try to talk but my mouth is dry. She starts to look concerned, pulling on her fingers. “You don’t like it?” she asks. I try to swallow and finally choke out some words. “Oh my God Parker. I like it. I like it a lot. You look gorgeous!” “Do you really think so?” she asks, still working her fingers back and forth. “Yeah Parker. It’s amazing.” She gives me a look telling me she’s still not sure I’m not just saying that to spare her feelings.

“Can you zip me?” she asks as she turns her back to me. I step forward. I run my fingers down her spine, neck to the zipper, giving her a shiver, before pulling it up. Before she can get away, I trace her side down the tight slick fabric. I wrap my arms around her waist again and kiss the back of her neck. She shivers again. I turn her around and begin to kiss her. “Alex!” she protests. “You’re going to mess up my lipstick.” I laugh. “When did you become such a girl?” I ask teasingly. She shrugs. “I don’t know. I just thought maybe you would like it. Do you like it?” “Fuck Parker” I mumble before pressing my mouth to hers again. “We have about an hour before we need to leave for dinner…” She laughs and kisses me again before dancing away from me. “Later Alex. I’m hungry.” I sigh. “I am too Parker. .


End file.
